


【舟渡】厌恶疗法

by Sai610288057



Category: Priest (2011), 默读 - priest | The Light in the Night - priest
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai610288057/pseuds/Sai610288057
Summary: SP情节，请千万确定不会踩雷后再点进来





	【舟渡】厌恶疗法

“我想要你打我。”费渡语气淡然。

“你说什么？”骆闻舟有些不解。

费渡干脆利落地脱下了自己的外裤，抽出皮带，递到骆闻舟的手里。顺手挑着下巴，在骆闻舟的嘴角印下一吻。

“你听到了，我觉得我不需要再重复一遍。”

厌恶疗法。骆闻舟瞬间想到费渡家那个阴暗的地下室和电击椅催吐药，立刻皱紧了眉，一把揪起费渡的衣领，几乎把他提了起来。“你是不是找打？”

“是啊。我都说了。”费渡觉得有些好笑。两人的距离极近，他拍开骆闻舟的手，慢条斯理地取下那精致的细框眼镜放在床头，随意拽过一个枕头抱在怀里，往床上一倒。

费渡很自然地趴在床上，隔着薄薄衬衫，骆闻舟可以想象他的腰略微有些塌陷下去，趁得后面的臀格外的翘挺——那手感摸上去非常好。

骆闻舟花了一点时间去接受眼前这样的场景。尽管在费渡无数次的花式作死里，他常常会有想要把费渡拎起来揍一顿的想法，但是从没想过要付诸行动，更何况还是这样——对方完全自愿的情况下。

但他此时看着这样的费渡，却觉得有些心痒，甚至有些口干舌燥。他知道费渡喜欢折腾自己，但是他不喜欢。与其放他瞎搞，不如自己来下手。这是骆闻舟犹豫再三后得出的结论。

“这样你会……舒服点？”骆闻舟再次确认。

“嗯。”费渡声音有些轻，侧脸又往枕头里埋了埋，夹在耳后的长发落下，几乎遮住了整边脸。

“行吧，哥满足你。”

说着，骆闻舟取过那条被搁在床边的皮带，往自己的手臂上甩了一下，试了试力道。然后伸出食指，费渡下身仅存的四角内裤一寸一寸地勾下来，也不完全脱掉，就让它这么卡在腿根，昭示着它无比强烈的存在感。

那是费渡全身下上为数不多的肉感丰富的地方，此时完全暴露在了空气中，弯成一道好看的弧线。一看就很高级的小牛皮带在皮肤上摩挲着。趴在床上的人，连呼吸的起伏都似乎放小了很多——骆闻舟觉得费渡这是有些紧张。

“疼了告诉我。”骆闻舟说着，没等对方答话，一甩手皮带就着风声落下，在白皙的皮肤上留下一道醒目红痕。

费渡似是点了一下头，略微吸了一口气，抱着枕头的手略微紧了紧，让自己熟悉身后侵袭上来的疼痛。

骆闻舟下手真的一点也不重。力道均匀，将那不大的地方照顾周全。费渡眯起眼，任凭自己放松在这片绵长而缓慢的疼痛里，层层叠叠，就好像潮汐漫上海滩，逐渐教人沉沦在其中。

这和他想象的一点也不一样。他本想借此，来刺激自己时不时胡思乱想的神经，而骆闻舟给他的，多是一种带着羞耻的快感。不得不说，费渡甚至有些享受。

“喂，给点反应？”骆闻舟用皮带点了点费渡的腰，对方这个一声不吭闷挨的节奏让他有点吃不准。数量已经到了二十。那块地方已经肉眼可见的肿了起来，来来回回被叠了三四层皮带印子，交错在一起，看上去有些凄惨。

骆闻舟皱着眉，直接上手，摸了摸有些红肿的臀肉，散发着惊人的热度。手感竟然还比平时好上不少，忍不住又用力捏了两把。

“警察叔叔，你耍流氓。”费渡这才悠悠地开口。

骆闻舟皱眉，两巴掌一左一右，用足了力道拍了上去，甚至带起了“欺负你不算耍流氓。”

费渡轻声哼了一下。被刚才他几乎完全沉浸在自己的思绪里，现在被骆闻舟拉了出来，才觉得身后的疼痛已经叠加到了不那么好忍的程度，即使是巴掌拍上去，也有些难耐。

好在骆闻舟似乎也没有打算继续用皮带，就这么直接上手，左一下右一下地拍打着。粗糙的手掌与细嫩的臀肉触碰在一起，发出清脆的声响。激起一片晃荡的肉浪摩擦着股缝，卡在腿根的内裤磨蹭着敏感的会阴，一股子瘙痒从绵延的疼痛里冒上来，很快占据了绝对的主动权，肆无忌惮地昭示着他的存在感。

“师兄。”费渡终于开口。

骆闻舟闻声立刻停了手。“够了？”

“嗯。”他点了点头，长嘘一口气，支起了身子去搂骆闻舟的脖子。“被你弄硬了，负责吗？”

骆闻舟眸色一沉，三下五除二地脱去了自己的衣物，趁着对方的猝不及防，一下子翻身把人压在床上。他已经忍了很久——费渡这光着下半身趴在床上的姿势，对他来说本来就是一种邀请，狠狠地挑战着他的耐心和自制力。

床头柜里常备做爱时需要的一切道具。年轻人根本不需要懂得克制自己，被挑起的情欲从来都是通过这样简单粗暴的方式来宣泄。

两人的动作都有些迫不及待，急切地亲吻着彼此。骆闻舟捧着费渡的脸，疼痛和快感浸出的汗水打湿了额角，他把长发捋到两边，想好好看看对方的脸。

又伸手解开费渡的衬衫纽扣，露出一片白得很好看的胸膛。以前那些自己折腾出来的伤痕都已经不见，他用手掌一点一点的抚摸过去，就好像在细致地检查自己的所有物一般。

骆闻舟似乎有些偏爱身后那两团手感丰富的肉，一阵揉捏之后，伤痕连成一片，化开成了暧昧的粉。温度依旧灼热地熨烫着掌心，让人有些爱不释手。

费渡觉得，自己的身体今天异常敏感。骆闻舟四处点火的双手，好像在自己的身上留下了一道一道的痕迹，从锁骨到胸口到小腹，又痒又热。就着润滑的两根手指刚刚探到身体里，后穴就愉快地收缩着肠壁，吸绞着对方。

骆闻舟抓着费渡的腿，几乎举过头顶，手指从腿根一路滑过，最后拖着他的脚踝，印下了一个吻。然后扶着自己的性器，一点一点的挺近肖想已久的穴口。

“疼吗？”充足的扩张加上本事特别敏感的身体，性器很容易就几乎整根没入，骆闻舟停顿了一会儿，好让人缓一口气。

费渡渐渐放松下来，略微挪了挪身子，找了一个舒服的姿势。“刚才你怎么不问我疼不疼？”

“那是你自找的。”说着骆闻舟又在费渡的臀上轻拍了一下，有些突然的动作让费渡身子一紧，后穴一阵收缩，夹得他倒吸一口凉气。

“你是不是喜欢——”骆闻舟说话的音调拖得很长，似乎是在考虑下半句该怎么组织语言。“做爱的时候，我粗暴一点对你。”

一个挺身，费渡从喉咙里发出一声好听呜咽，也不知道是呻吟还是对刚才问话的回答。

骆闻舟说完这句话，动作似乎真的粗暴了许多，抓着他的腿开始猛烈的抽送。不过这样的姿势并不太适合大开大合的操弄，他又退了出来，把费渡翻了个身，摆成跪趴的姿势，又重新插了进去。

费渡倒是一副任人宰割的模样，听话地承受着身后的猛烈撞击，时不时地发出一声舒服的喟叹。这让骆闻舟想到了被摸脑袋摸下巴揉肚子搞得很舒服的骆一锅，也是这么一副顺从的模样，偶尔从喉咙里发出一声可爱的叫声。

扣子被解开的衬衫依然挂在他身上，半遮半掩地盖住了半个臀，衬得上面的红痕无比醒目。招人怜惜，又使人想更加用力的侵犯。

越来越强势的动作里，骆闻舟不忘抓过费渡的阴茎，随着自己抽送的节奏上下撸动。无比强烈的快感让费渡的手几乎支持不住，微微的颤抖着，腰越塌越低，后面的臀自然也越翘越高。简直就像自己送到骆闻舟的手里一般。

激烈的性事让人几乎忘记了一切，高潮之后涌上来的疲倦感把人拉回现实，费渡精疲力尽，直挺挺地趴在床上喘着气，平日里时常有些苍白的脸上浸润着许些潮红。骆闻舟侧着身子把他半搂在怀里，费渡有些怨念地撇了一眼这个神清气爽的罪魁祸首，“给我揉揉腰，酸。”

骆闻舟心情很不错，认命给金贵的费总提供按摩服务，一边笑着问他，“屁股要给你揉揉吗？”

“滚。”

END


End file.
